Nidoran♀
|} Pokémon |height-ftin=1'04" |height-m=0.4 |weight-lbs=15.4 |weight-kg=7.0 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Poison Point |ability2=Rivalry |abilityd=Hustle |abilitydcaption=Nidoran |ability2-1=Flame Body |ability2-2=Competitive |abilityd2=Oblivious |abilityd2caption=Golgon Nidoran |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Monster |egggroup2=Field |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evhp=1 |expyield=55 |oldexp=59 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=254 |color=Blue |catchrate=235 |body=08 |pokefordex=nidoran(f) |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Nidoran♀ (Japanese: ニドラン♀ Nidoran♀) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is related to the line, and can produce s that contain either Nidoran♀ or Nidoran♂. However, it is the only one of its line that can breed, as Nidorina and Nidoqueen are part of the . Biology Nidoran♀ is a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn. The poison secreted by the spines and horn is extremely potent, and even a scratch from its horn or a drop of poison from its barbs can be deadly. However, this docile Pokémon only uses its poison when it feels threatened. Nidoran♀ lives in open spaces, such as . Nidoran♀ is an exclusively female Pokémon, being its male counterpart. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A romance between a male and a female Nidoran was the focus of Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. After the with , upon which she kissed 's , 's Nidoran♀ evolved into a . Minor appearances Nidoran♀ debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where she was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A group of Nidoran♀ were seen at 's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. These Nidoran♀ were colored the same way as Nidoran♀, but they predated their appearance. A Nidoran♀ briefly appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. A differently patterned Nidoran♀ appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Nidoran♀ appeared in The Power of One. attempted to capture a Nidoran♀ and her male counterpart in In the Pink, but ended up being chased off by a . A Nidoran couple briefly appeared in The Chikorita Rescue. A Nidoran♀, along with a Nidoran♂, briefly appeared in Going Apricorn! at Professor Oak's Laboratory being fed by . A Nidoran♀ was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Nidoran couple were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. Several Nidoran♀ appeared in the following episode in the same location. A Nidoran♀ was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Nidoran♀ was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. Multiple Nidoran♀ appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as a resident of Camomile Island. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Four additional Nidoran♀ appeared in the follow-up episode. A group of Nidoran♀ appeared in Leading a Stray!. Multiple Nidoran♀ made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Nidoran♀ appeared in SS028. Multiple Nidoran♀ appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. She was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Nidoran♀ appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Trainer's Nidoran♀ appeared in Alola to New Adventure! during a flashback. A Nidoran♀ appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Nidoran♀ appeared in I Choose You!. She was among the Pokémon taking shelter from the rain in a cave alongside . Pokédex entries 's.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A 's Nidoran♀ appeared in File 1: Red. Another Nidoran♀ appeared in File 3: Giovanni at Silph Co. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Nidoran♀ nicknamed Nido, which first appeared in Just a Spearow Carrier. She was never seen battling until she evolved into and then . In Indigo Plateau, Green's Nidoran♀ was used to attract a fisherman's Nidoran♂ and to help persuade the fisherman to trade his for Green's , but she was stopped by . A trainer's Nidoran♀ appeared with him in Buzz Off, Butterfree!, where they were both injured from the earthquake in Ecruteak City. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Nidoran♀ appears in the Safari Zone as one of the inhabitants there. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Bill had a Nidoran♀ in Pokémon Zensho that he accidentally merged with in a transporter experiment. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Trade in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) (Western languages only)}} , }} , , , and , }} |} |} and }} (Swarm)}} |} |} , Trade in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6)}} , }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |link=Pokéwalker|area= }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Viridian City, }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 28, Forever Level 28, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 16}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Nidoran♀|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Nidoran♀}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Nidoran♀|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Nidoran♀}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Moonlight Nidoran♀|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Moonlight Nidoran♀}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Nidoran♀ Golgon Nidoran♀ Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Nidoran♀ Golgon Nidoran♀ Learnset By leveling up Nidoran♀ Golgon Nidoran♀ By TM/HM Nidoran♀ Golgon Nidoran♀ By Nidoran♀ |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} Golgon Nidoran♀ |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring Nidoran♀ Golgon Nidoran♀ Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |evocandy=25 |stamina=110 |attack=86 |defense=94 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Nidoran |no2=030 |name2=Nidorina |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=031 |name3=Nidoqueen |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Golgon Nidoran |no2=030Nidorina-Golgon |name2=Nidorina |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=031Nidoqueen-Golgon |name3=Nidoqueen |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Nidoran♀ and Nidoran♂ were the first Pokémon to feature gender differences, or even gender at all. * Despite the addition of genders to most Pokémon starting in Generation II, the two variations of Nidoran remained separate species, rather than a singular species that splits down different evolution paths based on gender. ** An laid by a Nidoran♀ does, however, have a chance of hatching into a Nidoran♂, as well as an Egg laid by a Nidoran♂ with a has a chance of hatching into a Nidoran♀. * Nidoran♀ is the only Pokémon that loses the ability to breed upon evolution. * Nidoran♀'s is similar to 's normal coloration, and vice versa for Nidoran♂. * Nidoran♀ shares its name with , , , , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. * Due to the fact that its gender, ♀, is included in its name, checking Nidoran♀'s summary from Generation II onward will display as if it were genderless if it does not have a nickname. If its nickname is anything other than "Nidoran♀", its gender will appear as normal. Origin Nidoran♀ appears to draw inspiration from s, s (perhaps an , specifically), or s, with aspects of s. Anatomically, however, they are arguably most like es – small, -like mammals that are genetically more closely related to much larger mammals like elephants and manatees featuring thickset bodies with tough hides (similar to and ). Name origin Nidoran♀ may be derived from ''needle. It may also come from , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees) referring to the two distinct evolutionary lines with similar names and traits. Also, the Japanese word ran is translated as orchid in English. s are flowers that can be purple or blue, these being the same colors as the male and female evolutionary forms of Nidoran, respectively. The ♀'' is an indication of its female gender. In other languages }} is usually used in female names. 美蘭 means "beautiful orchid" |zh_cmn=尼多蘭 / 尼多兰 Níduōlán|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. The character }} is usually used in female names |hi=नीदोरान ♀ Nidoran ♀|himeaning=Transcription of Japanese name |lt=Nidorana|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Нидоран ♀ Nidoran ♀|rumeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }} External links Notes |} de:Nidoran♀ es:Nidoran♀ fr:Nidoran♀ it:Nidoran♀ ja:ニドラン♀ zh:尼多兰